A Fire That Could Not Forget
by squidzilla
Summary: A beast from Narnia's past is coming back stronger than ever. When a young woman and her Mare are thrown into Narnia, can they finish writing the story that was started for them? Or will the flames of power and revenge continue to blaze a new path? Set during the Golden Age.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, here's my first attempt at a fanfic! I'd like to thank my lovely beta, ArandoraStar, for helping me and giving me that extra kick of courage to post this.

Please don't forget to review. I'd appreciate any and all feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Felimath, 302_

Smoke.

Pillars of smoke climbed higher and higher into the night sky. Screams rang through the ears of anyone who dared to come within earshot of the small town. People darted between buildings and, while guarding their loved ones, their panicked eyes searched for safety. No safe places remained to cower in fear from the beast that wreaked this irreversible havoc.

A little girl, no older than five years of age, stood in the middle of a path while staring at a house set ablaze. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't blink. She stood motionless as the smoke burned her eyes and filled her lungs. Her mouth was slightly ajar and she cocked her head to one side. She was frozen amidst the flames. A familiar voice slowly dragged her out of the trance.

"RUN! RUN TO THE WOODS! YOU MUST GO!" The screams of her mother were barely audible over the roaring and cackling fire.

The little girl slowly looked over to see her mother and father stumble out of the inferno that was once their home. Something was thrown over the man's shoulder. His beard was singed and his face was covered in sweat and soot. The couple quickly made it to the child, and her mother grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the house as they ran past.

Everything started to take shape in the child's mind as she remembered what her father and mother told her to do once they realized the danger. Run. Don't look back. Run. Don't stop for anyone or anything.

_Run. _

The girl glared around at the stampede of townspeople headed for the forest. Her parents stopped at the edge, quickly talking to an older man as her father handed off the covered bundle. Her father turned to her mother and cupped her face in his callused hands, kissing her one last time before he ran back towards the scorching village. The sobbing woman turned and crouched on the ground next to the old man and smoked bundle, slowly uncovering what was hidden. Her shoulders started to shake violently as she burst into tears, wailing and screaming. She was shouting at the bundle, rubbing the tiny, blistered hands that hung uncovered in her delicate fingers. She picked up the baby and held it close to her heart. The lifeless body slumped against her chest and lay there. Tears started to build in the little girl's eyes as the most painful screech erupted from her mother's lips. The ground beneath them trembled with sorrow and anger.

Standing up slowly, the woman handed the dead infant back to the older man. With a stern nod she turned around and bolted back into the village. Her husband was not going to die alone. Her son did not die in vain.

The girl took off after her mother as fast as her child legs could carry her. She ran by the skeletons of the houses she once knew. She dashed by the people she grew up with and jumped over their unresponsive bodies that covered the streets. The smell of burning flesh clawed its way into her mouth and nostrils, but she ignored the repulsion that was eating her inside and out. She wanted to scream and cry and vomit and cry some more. She had to find her parents. If they could help, so could she.

She was wildly running through the torn up village when she abruptly collided with a man. It frightened her and sent her flying to the ground, scraping her knees and hands. His sand colored hair was rustled and messy; his somber golden eyes stared intently into her frenzied blue ones. Without a word, he scooped her up and placed her on the back of a nearby horse. She kicked and screamed, telling this strange man to let her go. Didn't he know she needed to be with her parents? She needed to save what was left of her family.

"You must go, child. You need to trust me." The man's voice was deep and stood out over the screams. She tried to argue with him, but his solid voice would not give. "That is enough. You must listen to me; you must go before it's too late."

The ground beneath them began quaking as a distant pounding reached their ears, followed by a thunderous and blood thirsty roar. He turned away from the sobbing girl and leaned close to the horse. He seemed to be whispering something in the twitching black ear before turning back to the girl. His eyes were deep, and she thought she would fall into a trance and drown in them. The stranger gave her the most reassuring and grave look she had ever seen as the horse lunged forward and galloped. Gathering a handful of mane and holding on for dear life, the girl whimpered as she was carried away from the crumbling buildings and frightened souls.

Every so often, she would momentarily look behind her to absorb her last memory of a life she once knew. Her tiny hands clutched at her necklace ; it was the only proof she had of her previous life. Her parents were gone. Her brother was dead. Her friends were dead. Her home was a pile of ashes. Tears stung her cheeks as they poured from her eyes.

A soft but strained voice soothed her throbbing ears. "It will be alright, filly. I promise. I will always be here for you."

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Montana, 1940_

_Verlora_

The smell of leather and hay embraced Verlora Lynn as she opened the heavy, wooden barn door and stepped inside. On this crisp fall morning, the sun was leisurely climbing over the horizon and the boundless night sky was starting to retreat behind the grand Rocky Mountains. She quickly walked by several empty stalls and grabbed a rope, heading out the other door. Once outside, she whistled and was answered by a soft whinny from the other end of the paddock.

It is often said that there is nothing better for the soul than the companionship of another. People need to feel wanted. The girl felt no different about her partner in life. The mare had been with her for as long as she could remember. Lora was her human, and Asima was her horse. The bond the two of them shared was deeper than any river or lake this side of the mountains. Their connection was indescribable. Sometimes, it seemed the mare could read her thoughts and talk to her. The early morning conversations while herding cattle never appeared one-sided, even though Lora did most of the talking.

"Good morning, Asi!" A soft black muzzle met her cheek, and the mare nickered in her ear. "Are you ready for another adventure?"

For the next few days, Lora had promised her parents that she would head out and find the missing heifers. Only twenty or so seemed to be missing. The young ones never came back with the older herd earlier this week, and money was tight. Her family couldn't afford losing the future of the farm, so she was determined to find them. Her parents were reluctant to let her travel alone, especially after the events that happened eleven days ago. Being the stubborn twenty-year-old woman-child that she was, she stated that she was going with or without their permission; they might as well wish her luck.

Times during the Depression were hard. Unbearable, even. Money was unbelievable tight, especially for farmers out west. Momma would sit in the kitchen and listen to the horror stories on the radio – people ending their lives when they feared running out of money. Starving children being put to work in factories to save their families. Many times Pa wanted to sell the black mare for some quick cash, but he would always give in to his only daughter's pleadings and desperations. Even a blind fool could tell how unique and prized that horse was, even if no one knew of her age. Asima earned her keep in so many different ways, he'd probably end up losing money if she was gone. Not only was she his daughter's faithful mount, but she was one of the best cow horses Pa had ever seen. Lora would take her into town and compete in games and races to earn some extra cash. The spoils were always shared with her family, and her parents were grateful to have such a hardworking and honest pair in their home.

Pa and Momma always said the two of them were the answer to their prayers. They had been diligently asking and praying for sons and daughters to enrich their lives, but to no avail. Their belief never faltered, however; they knew it was for their own good. There was a bigger plan in the making, and they waited patiently for a sign. After all the frustrations and setbacks, a plucky girl arrived – their own little savior.

Lora never understood how they could have such a resilient faith towards someone, or something, which was in control of their lives. The idea seemed rather odd to her, and she never completely appreciated it the way her parents did. She would never consider herself controlling, but the choices of her life should be hers and hers only. It made them happy, so for years she never questioned it. But eleven days ago her world was turned upside down. Now she had too many questions, and no one to answer them.

Lora shook her head and quickly dismissed those thoughts. She cinched up the saddle and checked her bags one more time. Forgetting anything important would be a huge setback with such a long trip ahead. Now was not the time for a meandering mind – she needed her attention. She quickly located the necessities for the journey that were neatly tucked away. Once she was reassured, she was off riding into the sunrise.

_XOXO_

After riding for a day, Lora finally discovered the tracks of the lost herd. They seemed to be heading north, so she changed her course and followed. Asima would occasionally put her head down to the ground and look as well. Sometimes Lora thought she might be part hound.

The tracks began to split off among the trees. Lora tried to keep as many sets of hoof prints in her sight as Asima wove through the forest. They would halt, she'd dismount, crawl around for a bit to investigate, and then continue. It was becoming a tedious process, and at times she didn't feel as if progress was being made.

"Stupid cows. Why couldn't they just stick together?" Lora mumbled under her breath and she pushed aside some low tree limbs. "That's the reason there are no wild cows out here. Fat, dumb creatures." She heard a nicker behind her that came across as a chuckle, and her scowl evolved into a smile. "You know I'm right."

Ahead she could see the trees spread out and light shine through, which meant the pair would be able to rest for a minute in the sun. Lora walked over and removed her canteen from the saddle bags and took a small swig of water. She poured a little into her cupped hands and shared with her mare.

The girl stood up and observed her surroundings. The rocky and dry terrain of the Big Sky Country was a beautiful sight to behold, even in the chilly fall season. The sparse grass was always more brown than green, and was thin and wispy as it sprouted from the uneven ground. Rocks were everywhere – pebbles, stones, boulders, and every other size between – littering the forest floor. Massive evergreen trees towered over her, offering cool shade with their sappy branches and pale green needles. Off in the distance, she could faintly see the gargantuan mountains that shot up out of the earth, like impenetrable stone walls of a castle.

She shut her eyes and took a moment to enjoy the tranquility of the woods. She strained her ears to listen to the critters among the trees… but didn't hear _anything_.

"That's weird. It's awfully quite out here, even if we are in the middle of nowhere." She turned to return the canteen to the saddle bag when she felt a sharp pain in her behind. She growled and jumped around quickly to see what it was, only to feel the same thing on her left hand. The little pricks and pulls seemed to rapidly grow more frequent. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked over to Asima who seemed to be experiencing the same thing. The horse was twitching and swishing her tail, her ears flat against her head, her lips tight and quivering.

Suddenly the ground began to quiver and the trees began to shake. Lora had only read about earthquakes in books, but had never imagined experiencing one, not in Montana. She frantically looked around to see trees violently swaying back and forth. She turned to climb into the saddle, but her foot gave way and fell through a crumbling patch of Earth. She clambered back to her wobbly feet and grabbed the reins. She barely pulled herself into the saddle before the ground split beneath them. She kicked Asima's side to get her to move, but the mare stood frozen in place.

"Asi move! We need to get out of here!"

No amount of yelling would get the horse to budge. The black mare's ears were back but not listening to her rider urging her forward. Her head was up high, ready for danger. Slowly she turned to the side, as if to look at Lora and her eyes showed something that the girl had never seen. Defiance.

Amid all the commotion happening at that very moment, Asima was calm and composed. She stood her ground, ignoring the shouts from Lora who still sat in the saddle. What was Asi thinking? Of all the times she decided her way was better, this was _not_ the time.

"YOU STUBBORN ASS! COME ON!"

The ground heaved and parted beneath them. Nearby trees uprooted and crashed into the soft mossy ground below. The forest around them creaked and groaned as the dirt shifted. After what seemed like an eternity, the pair fell through the crust of the Earth and a sensation of falling overwhelmed them. A scream escaped from the girl's lips as she entwined her fingers in Asima's mane. The darkness had swallowed them.

Her life flashed before her eyes. Her mother and father at home, the cows and the farm, the recently discovered family she didn't know – would she see any of those things again? What was going on? How long had they been in the darkness? The awful feeling in Lora's stomach was long gone. Were they not falling anymore? She shouldn't feel any wind blowing through her hair. Her eyes were held closed so tightly she felt that her eyelids may turn inside out. Finally, the darkness had fled just as quickly as it had arrived.

With a very ungraceful landing, Lora found herself face down in soft grass. She slowly allowed one eye to peel open, and took in her surroundings. The dew that beaded down the slender blades of grass was quivering in her breath. She could see hundreds of tree trunks of mismatching sizes scattered across her low point of view, surrounding the girl on the ground. To her left, she saw four black hooves standing next to her. With a sigh of relief, it was good to know that Asima was alright. She rolled over and gradually sat up.

They were in a forest, but something didn't feel the same. These woods were not where the earthquake had happened. The trees danced in a soft breeze as the sun glistened off the leaves. The blonde's eyes studied her surroundings, trying to recognize anything that resembled her familiar rocky and brown forests. It was much greener here, and the air was significantly warmer. The familiar pine trees and conifers were nowhere to be seen, and were instead replaced with hardwoods and their large soft leaves. Montana wasn't this green. And it sure as hell wasn't this warm when she left. It felt like spring was starting to take shape around her, and everything was slowly coming to life from a long winter's sleep. Her thick flannel shirt was holding in her body heat better than the hand-sewn quilts on her small bed. For a second, she questioned herself for her clothing choice. Since when was it this warm in the fall?

She got up to her feet and started brushing herself off. Meanwhile, Asima was as still as a statue. Her ears were twitching back and forth and not really focusing on anything in particular. Lora tried to follow her gaze, but couldn't seem to pinpoint the mare's erratic attention.

"Whoa, Asi, it's alright." Lora took a few steps towards her companion, her hand stretched out in front of her.

However, she abruptly came to a halt as Asima's head snapped in her direction.

"Verloooraaah! We maaaade it."

* * *

And that concludes chapter 2. Again, thanks to my beta ArandoraStar for her superb editing and unrelenting patience! If you guys are looking for an awesome OC story, check out her _Lion Eyes_ fic.

Thanks for reading! And please don't forget to review. Let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Narnia, 1009_

_Verlora_

"Verloooraaah! We maaaade it." The voice was feminine yet rough, and slightly raspy. It felt so familiar and foreign at the same time.

"Ex… excu… excuse me?" Lora's mouth hung open as her eyes widened significantly. She must have been imagining things. She could have sworn her horse said something. The drawn out vowels in the speech had the faint echo of a neigh, and it made the girl question her sanity.

Asima scanned the forest as she pranced and snorted and tossed her head. "We maaaade it! We are finally back. Can you seeeee? Listen, listen." She tilted her head to the side and twitched her ears, listening to the trees and forest creatures. "I knew it. I knew we would come back some day. Oh thank Aslan! I just knew that feeling as soooon as I felt it." She pawed the ground before finally turning her attention back to her dumbfounded human, who was still staring. Nonchalantly, she said, "My goodness, filly, shut your mouth. You look like a fool trying to catch bugs like that."

Lora raised an eyebrow and slowly closed her mouth. She still stared at the Horse. "Why the hell are you…"

"Talking? Because I am a talking Horse! Talking Horses speak, just like any other talking Animal."

"Since when do horses talk?"

"Since the beginning of Narnia, my deeeear." Asima looked at her as if she were an idiot for not knowing these apparently obvious things.

Lora stared off into the distance, her mind becoming fuzzy as she zoned out. It was racing with ideas and explanations, none of which made any sense. She tried to focus on something, _anything_, but all she could see was the color green. "The earthquake! We must have died. None of this is possible. I must be delusional or something; going crazy. Yes. That's it! I've gone insane." She had never felt so confused and sure of something in her life. That was the only idea she could come up with to explain why the Mare was talking, even if it was such a depressing one.

"Fortunately, no. You are not crazy or insane or dead. Well, thankfully you are not dead. Aslan would not have gone through such trouble if he decided to let you die the minute you arrived in Naaaaarnia."

"Wha – what's Naaaarnia? Who's Aslan? And why are you still talking?!"

The horse nickered, which must have been some sort of laugh, and the corners of her mouth turned upward slightly to reveal a sort of equine smile. "Narnia, child. All in due time. No," Lora opened her mouth to argue, but the Horse cut her off, "my story can wait a little longer. First, we need to find water. I am quite thirsty. That little bottle of yours is not nearly big enough for the two of us."

Lora snarled and rolled her eyes. "No. You need to explain what the hell is going on. Now." She crossed her arms with an _hmph_ and challenged her companion.

"Suit yourself." She swished her thick tail and turned, walking away from the clearing and heading deeper into the woods.

A few moments later, she heard rustling behind her as Lora stomped through the trees to catch up. "Fine. But you better answer my questions when we find water."

They didn't have to search for very long, much to Lora's relief. The cold water tasted better than anything Asima remembered. Lora splashed some on her face, hoping to wake up from this weird dream. Unfortunately, all it seemed to do was soak the collar of her shirt and trickle down her neck. They noticed the sun had started to descend in the west and decided this was as good a place as any to set up camp for the night.

Lora had no idea what was happening and felt rather odd relying on a Horse that she just discovered could talk. She felt so strange in this new land. Part of her felt lost and disoriented, as if she didn't belong. The other part, however, longed for exploration and thrill and felt at ease in her new surroundings. It was a convoluted mix of feelings. She hated feeling confused.

She loosened the girth and slid the saddle off Asima, leaning it against a nearby tree. Once the bridle was in her hands, she quickly dug through the saddle bags to find the grain she packed. After Asima was fed and watered, she waited impatiently for the answers that consumed most of her attention all afternoon.

The mare looked up from her grain, it spilling out of her mouth as she continued chewing. "Alright, alright. What would you like to know?"

Lora sat in silence for several minutes, her mind whirling. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. She had no clue where to start. She decided to blurt out the first coherent thought that scampered across her mind. "So what, well, where is Narnia?"

After swallowing her grain, she answered. "Narnia is a country along the coast of the Great Eastern Sea. It is inhabited by humans, animals, and many other beasts," Asima explained slowly. "Aslan created this world a very long time ago. It was once said that he called upon the stars and the sun and animals and plants that now live."

Lora's eyebrow rose as she asked, "And who's Aslan?"

"The Great Lion. He is the King of Beasts, Son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea, and Lord of Narnia."

"A Lion? Does he talk, too?"

"I believe so. I have never met him, I have only heard stories." Her black tail gracefully swished to her side as she softly shook her head.

Lora had never seen a real lion, only pictures from books. She imagined what it would be like to finally see one close up, and how terrifyingly beautiful it must be. She pictured the thick golden mane that would crown his powerful face, and the ferocious dagger-like fangs that could rip apart anything and everything. She shivered at the thought. Hopefully he was a friendly talking Lion, and not too hungry.

"Wait. How do you know all this? Are you sure we're even in Narnia?"

"I was born here, Verlora. I grew up among the other Horses within the Narnian borders. I used to gallop across the great meadows in the east. I would wander through the Western Wood, drink from the Rush River, and frolic on the Dancing Lawn. This was my home. It cannot be a mistake."

Lora was still daydreaming about meeting a Lion, and not paying very much attention to her partner. She reined in her galloping thoughts as she turned back to the conversation, trying to pick up where Asima had left off. "So there are other animals in Narnia?"

"Oh yes, all sorts of creatures. There are horses, of course. And birds, dwarves, unicorns, deer, and dragons. Centaurs and fauns and mermaids, too. Minotaurs. I have even seen dryads and other nymphs. There is almost every creature imaginable, if you believe it."

"And they all talk?"

"Some speak, while others do not. The gift of speech came from Aslan himself all those years ago."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you can talk." Lora looked up at Asima through her eyelashes and innocently smiled. "Even if you have a slight whinny when you get excited. Like earlier," Lora teased, hoping to soften the conversation. She didn't like the seriousness and the tension.

"Thaaank you, Lora," Asima replied as she nodded towards her human affectionately.

The blonde sighed and added, "I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You must be so sick of me after all these years." Lora chuckled as she thought of the countless hours of conversations she'd had with Asima in the years they had known each other. "Hold on – how old are you? You've been around for as long as I can remember."

The Mare twitched her nose and thought for a moment. "It was late in my sixth summer when Lord Shane and I travelled to Felimath. That happened almost fifteen years ago, I believe." Her voice was somber with the memory.

Verlora wanted to ask who Lord Shane was, but she decided to save that question for later. There were too many other things crying her for attention that she had to focus on first. Such as the argument with her parents. Or how Asima was actually as old as she was, yet still managed to keep up with the yearlings.

A brief pause in the conversation allowed Lora to think of the dreaded question that had been sitting in the back of her mind. Her hands unknowingly climbed to her neck and fingered the necklace she was wearing. All she could think about was the conversation she had with her parents, and tried to imagine a younger version of herself.

"Asi?"

"Yes, filly?" The mare cocked her head to the side, anticipating the next question.

"How did you find me?"

_XOXO_

_Montana, 1940_

"_I, I still don't understand." Lora's blue doe-like eyes analyzed her father's face as she tried to wrap her head around what he was saying._

_His brow furrowed as he began to repeat himself for the third time. "Lora, dear, we've been meaning to tell you for the longest time. But we felt –"_

"_You've been _meaning_ to tell me? So you've been lying this whole time?" Her eyes darted between her mother, sitting across from her at the table, and her father, who was leaning on the dry wooden chair to her left. "What do you mean you found me? I don't understand." She felt like a broken record, reiterating the fact that she did not comprehend what her parents were saying. The shock was almost suffocating. Her entire life was a _lie_._

_What started out as a simple question about the necklace Verlora clutched in her hands had turned into a conversation that revealed more secrets than she could ever imagine. In less than an hour, her world was turned upside down._

_Lora's parents were not her "real" parents. They had found her, a silvery haired toddler, slumped on the neck of a big black mare wandering through town, covered in soot and smelling like a forest fire. People tried approaching her, and the mare had pinned her ears and kicked and bit at anyone who came too close. Mother happened to be picking up a few things at the general story when she walked outside ad listened to all the commotion._

_A crowd had gathered around the horse, trying to throw ropes around her neck to catch her. But the black beast outsmarted all of them. She burst through the crowd, knocking grown men over in her path. She only ran for a few strides before coming to a sliding stop in front of the woman._

"_I don't know, Lora, she just stared at me. She gave me a look. I don't know how to describe it." Her mother stared down at her hands as they twisted and folded into each other nervously. "It was the kind of look that said 'help me.' Pleading. She was looking for something, it seemed. Something was telling me that you were meant to find us. It was a miracle that you were asleep the whole time this was happening. I'm surprised you weren't awake and screaming at everyone trying to man-handle your horse."_

_A smirk formed on Lora's lips, as her mother knew her too well. She was right, of course. Her life on the farm had earned her the reputation of boss mare, and she was not afraid. Even at a young age, Lora knew Asi was hers, as well as she was Asi's. Her nickname was always something that softened her, and her parents couldn't help but imagine the young silver-haired girl at the mention of the name. But the smile quickly vanished as she opened her mouth. "So you just took me home after that? Did I tell you where I was from? My name? Is my name even Verlora?"_

"_The only thing you seemed to know was your name and Asima's, love. So yes, you are and have always been Verlora."_

"_Please talk to us. We should have never kept this from you, Lora. Your mother and I are so sorry." Pa pulled out the chair and sat down gingerly, as if the chair would splinter from all the tension in the room. "Lora?"_

_Two sets of brown eyes examined her closely, looking for some sort of hint or clue as to what to say next. Momma's curly grey hair was peeking out from underneath her faded blue head scarf. Her worried face was worn and tired, and her button nose was red from sniffling. Pa had the same weathered expression, either from years under the sun or the years raising Lora. His calloused hands had been bent and broken and torn apart, but always mended and always were ready for whatever life threw his way._

_They seemed as lost as their daughter. She could tell this was a difficult discussion, even for them. The loving parents who swore to love each other until the end of the world. The wise parents that seemed to know everything. The kind parents that always put their daughter first. Lora was never comfortable talking about her problems, no matter how often Momma and Pa asked her to talk. The three of them sat in silence so loud it was deafening. _

"_What the hell is going on?" Lora muttered under her breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose._

"_Verlora, you know better than to curse in this house," he fragilely chastised._

_Her temper snapped again and she quickly retorted, "Do I?!"_

_She sat at the table and stared at the older couple. She kept searching their faces for something, anything that would help her understand. All that she could see were glistening eyes and soft wrinkles._

"_I… I think I need to be alone for a bit." And with that, she slowly stood up and sulked off to the barn._

* * *

Thanks again to my beta, ArandoraStar. I hope someone is actually reading this, so thanks if you are one of them. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Narnia, 1009_

_Verlora_

The mare's ears flicked forward as she paused for a minute to think of a response. "I did not find you."

"Then why would Ma and Pa say they found me riding you into town one day?"

"Because it is true."

"You're not helping." Her eyes narrowed and tried to assemble the puzzle.

Asima shook her mane and exhaled before continuing. "I did not find you. Aslan did. And he put you in my charge, indefinitely."

"Aslan? Why?"

"You were about to die! Do you not remember?" Only silence answered, and Asima lowered her voice. "You do not remember anything, do you?"

"If I remembered anything, do you think we'd be having this conversation now? Why would I… " She drifted off, the cogs in her head rapidly turning. "Asi. You're from Narnia." Lora's voice was barely above a whisper, and Asima had to hold her breath to listen.

"Yes. Have you even been listening for –"

"And you were told to take care of me?"

" – Yes, girl. I just said –"

"And if… _Aslan_," she slowly pronounced his name as she stared at the Horse, "told you to take care of me… that means I'm… I'm from _here_?" The whites around her blue orbs glistened against the dark forest. "I'm from Narnia?"

"Yes. On Felimath."

Lora scrunched her face and asked, "What kind of name is _Felimath_?"

With a deep breath, the Horse responded. "It was the northernmost of the Lone Islands."

Lora continued to fire question after question at her companion until the confusing conversation she had with her parents popped into her head. "And what of my family? Do I have a family?"

"You did, yes." A solemn look cast over Asima's dark eyes as a hole grew in Lora's stomach. The use of past tense did not slip by unnoticed.

"They're gone, aren't they? They're gone too, just like my parents back home," she stated very quietly. Anger replaced the hole in her stomach and she hastily continued. "So I had a family, and this _lion_ decided to send me away. And then I had another family, and now I'm here. In a damn place where I have neither." She was standing now, waving her hands wildly as she spoke. "Am I to be alone my entire life? A lost girl? _What is going on_?" She was involuntarily yelling now. The echo of her voice pulsated through the forest and back, and it frightened her. Very rarely did she loose her temper like this. "Tell me! Tell me what this Aslan told you. Why did he send me away? Why am I back here? Is he going to rub it in that I don't have anything anymore? That I'm alone?"

In the most calming voice Asima could muster, she finally spoke at the end of her human's shouts. "You know, I had a family too. And they are gone. You are not alone. I am here for you, just as I was all those years ago, and all these years since then. Do not dare complain to me that you are alone," she spoke through gritted teeth as she struggled to keep her voice calm. "Aslan will help us."

_No he won't, _Lora thought as she continued to stare. She tried to soften her gaze before continuing. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize your family was gone, too." She delicately sat down on the cold ground.

"Thank you."

The pair sat in silence as the tension diffused between them. Lora really wasn't angry at Asima, the mare was just caught in the crossfire. It was her first real argument with her friend and she hated the taste it left in her mouth. She sat drowning in her thoughts for what seemed like hours. Her rough fingers glazed over the smoothness of her necklace. She only stirred when a warm breeze swirled around her and rustled some nearby leaves.

"I do not know why Aslan sent you away. And I do not know why we are back. I do not know where we are, or even what time of year it is. But I do know that I am still here for you, and we will figure this out. Together." Asima curtly nodded as she shifted her weight on her hind.

A moment passed before Lora said, "So that's your story?"

"Yes, filly. Now we have to discover yours."

XOXO

_Narnia, 294_

_Talib_

Talib lay slumped with his back against a tree as his vision came and went. His shaking hand reached for his stomach, where he felt the warm red liquid pouring out of his abdomen. The light layer of mail did nothing to slow down his previous attacker, and he scoffed at his foolish optimism.

He had been slain for running from the "truth." But, in reality, he was running _towards_ the truth, and away from the lies and deceit of his eccentric elder brother – his crazy, blood thirsty, power hungry sibling. He laid his head slowly against the tree as he recalled the nasty final exchange and shuddered.

"_This is enough, Sinan. You have gone too far. Magic is not something to be thrown around with revenge in your eyes!" Talib had finally had enough of his elder brother's crazed ideas. His desire for revenge was unbearable, and he wanted no part of it._

_Sinan stared him down with vile eyes and a snarling smile. "You do not decide when you are done. I do. You are my brother. You _will_ support me." He paused for a moment before choosing his next words carefully. Raising a thick finger, he pointed and shook it at Talib, saying, "Father would be disappointed. He would want you to avenge his death. He would want you to support the only family you have left, instead of running away like a coward."_

_Sinan was a mirror image of their late Calormene father: the curly black hair that covered his ears; the well-tanned skin that thrived in the desert heat; the angular face and sharp cheek bones; and the dark brown eyes that could mesmerize anyone who stared into them long enough. Talib despised it, as their personalities could not have been more opposite. Their father would never want something like this. He would have never vowed to kill hundreds of innocent people for the sake of personal satisfaction. This was not justice. This was murder. This was disgusting._

"_You are the coward. Not me." Talib waved his hand through the air. "Cowards resort to hiding behind masks and fake strength. Magic does not make you brave, Sinan. And I am not your brother anymore."_

_Instead of a nasty retort, as Talib was expecting, Sinan merely stood silently in front of him and crossed his arms. Without breaking eye contact, he muttered his terrifying foreign words and disappeared in a plume of green smoke. Two floating flecks of red seemed to hang in the air where his beady eyes were only a moment ago. He shook his head and ignored the chill that tickled the back of his neck._

_Talib wasted no time and immediately left the desert city of Agorbah. He travelled as swiftly as possible on the fastest steed his money could buy. He wanted to put as much distance between him and his estranged brother, even though he still felt extremely vulnerable. He almost killed the horse from riding so fast and hard before he stopped on the northwestern edge of Archenland._

_But even the fastest horse in the universe could not outrun Sinan. Talib could dig to the other side of the world and could never hide from him. He had nowhere to hide in the middle of the dense forest and towering mountains. Sinan had found him in a matter of days, deciding that running away from family problems was not a very fulfilling life. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He took his favorite dagger, plunged it into Talib's stomach, and left him to die._

Talib wearily opened his dark eyes to the rustling of leaves even though his vision was unreliable. He silently prayed something was there to end him quickly. He was ready to be taken. Talib was ready to leave this wretched place that he had once affectionately called home. He had nothing left.

Through his blurry vision, he could see the outline of a beast approaching him. He fought to keep his eyes open, but he succumbed to his weary state. The dying man coughed softly to the creature, "Kill me. Please."

As he sat on the wet, crimson ground, the human waited patiently for his end. However, all he felt was a velvety touch on his cheek and warm breath in his ear. It was sweet and enveloped him, caressing his soul and massaging his mind. He felt his pain vanish – or was he just going numb? – and his muscles relaxed. _So this is what death feels like,_ he thought to himself. _This feels wonderful._

Several hours later, Talib awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and squirrels chattering. The sun warmed his face and the breeze tousled his hair. He could feel the life of the forest course through his veins. He caught himself smiling before realizing why he was so comfortable and happy.

Opening his eyes, he peered down at himself and saw his blood stained tunic and torn chainmail. His rough hand instinctively shot up under his clothing to search for the fatal wound, but only found a soft and healing scar.

"Am I dead?" He asked aloud, expecting someone to tell him what was going on. Surely, this wasn't the afterlife. Everything was right as he left it, in the middle of the poor innocent forest he stumbled into. The ground was covered in his dried blood, his tunic and trousers were brown from more blood. His scimitar lay on the ground, covered in even more blood. It all stained the beauty around him; it was a miracle he was actually standing and coherent.

He ran a hand through his matted black hair, trying to piece together what had happened. He faintly remembered something; it was on the tip of his tongue, but he quickly forgot. He cautiously kneeled to pick up his sword before inspecting it and sheathing it. With a groggy step he headed north and west, away from the disgusting place he once called home.

_XOXO_

_Galatea_

Galatea silently stood off to the side and watched the young Son of Adam mutter to himself. Luckily, the dense forest hid her well, and the souls of the plants did not reveal her hidden location. Her ears were pricked forward, trying to catch every little detail about him. She had never seen someone like him. The fact that he was male was even more astounding, as her kind never did something so foolish. It was blasphemy, as far as her kin was concerned.

Concern. That was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She had found the dying human slumped against the tree, coughing up blood and taking shallow breaths. He even begged her. How could she _not_ help him? She couldn't just watch him suffer and die. She didn't like watching others suffer. She didn't like blood. Surely Aslan would have wanted her to help him. Otherwise, she would not have found him in such a state.

Once he was on his way, she cautiously stepped out from behind the tree to follow his tracks. Where was he going? Surely, someone with such dark skin and hair was from Calormen, and she was certain that the land was in the opposite direction. She was not one to speak, however. She had wandered all the way from Narnia, and now found herself on the Archenland border. She was just as out of place as he.

Before she could take another step, she heard a low rumble behind her. Her innocent heart skipped a beat as she froze in place, all four hooves firmly planted. Her ears focused behind her, not daring to move. Surely, this fellow beast would not harm a _Unicorn_.

"Sometimes I wonder – does the walker choose her path," the grumbling Beast questioned, "or does the path choose its walker*?" His voice was loud yet soft, rough yet smooth.

She slowly turned her head to the side, only to see a massive golden Lion standing behind her. She apprehensively turned on her hindquarters, now facing his mighty snout and his terrifying eyes. She didn't know what came over her, but she instinctively bowed, lowering her ivory horn into the soft forest floor. Only after she heard him chortle did she finally raise her delicate head.

"Where are you going, Galatea?" Aslan softly chided her. "Why would a Unicorn of Narnia want to follow a dying soldier from Calormen?" His brow inclined slightly, waiting for her answer.

_Soldier? _He didn't look like one, a _murderer_. But what would she know? She had never ventured this far south in her voice suddenly became sheepish and trembled its way out of her mouth. "I could not stand to see him suffer, Aslan. He was dying_._"

"Your compassion will one day be your demise, dear. You do not need to inform me of his previous state. Do you know what your actions have caused? You have forged a new path for Narnia." His golden eyes bore down onto her.

"Yes, Aslan. I understand, but I never meant any misfortune." She hung her head, almost ashamed of her actions. She saved a man's life, and now she was being scolded like a foal. She never imagined her first encounter with The Great Lion to be one of reprimands. She also never imagined feeling guilty about such a thing.

The mighty Lion let out a mighty roar, causing the whole forest to tremble in front of him. Even she couldn't stand the power that resonated through him. She could feel her knees knocking together like a newborn foal. "No, Daughter, you do not understand. This is why I have come to you. It will take a great sacrifice from you, Daughter of the Forest, to bring the hopeful future unto Narnia. The future Kings and Queens depend on it. They depend on you, and the very actions that you, and you alone, take. You have found your path; with that comes risks and mistakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aslan." She looked up into his somber orbs. They were deep and unyielding, and she feared them. She feared the great and terrible Beast that stood in front of her. "What do I need to do?"

He smiled and simply stated, "You already know."

Before she knew what was happening, his sweet, warm breath wrapped around her and danced across every white hair on her elegant body. She could feel every fiber in her body shift and be reborn with new purpose and vigor. She was gracefully lifted, hovering above the soft ground. From the sharp tip of her horn to the soft tip of her tail, her innocent and curious nature poured out of her four-legged state and re-entered her new two-legged vessel.

Galatea was a _human_.

*Quote from Garth Nix. I don't care if it's cheesy, but I really liked it.

* * *

Shout-out to my beta, ArandoraStar. **Don't forget to review!** I appreciate any and all feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Narnia, 1009_

_Cerese_

The silver birch leaves whirled through the makeshift camp without a questioning look from the two creatures. What an odd sight; a daughter dressed like a son and bulky horse. She hadn't stayed long enough to hear any conversation, fearing the strangers. Their presence certainly didn't feel Narnian, but it didn't feel foreign either. How odd, indeed.

The floating foliage danced its way between the trees all the way to Cair Paravel. The mighty castle's silhouette stood tall and dark in front of the now rising sun. The giant pale stone of the western walls were cast over in shadows, still sleeping and hiding from the beaming sun. The eastern side of the castle plummeted down the side of a cliff until it reached the sea, which made the castle appear much more massive and regal. The guard towers, which dwarfed the tallest trees in the Western Wood, overlooked the entire kingdom and adorned the proud red and gold banners. It was slowly coming to life as the day awakened, and would soon be bustling with activity.

The leaves dove towards the ground leading up to the main gate, and in the blink of an eye, morphed into a graceful young female. Her dark hair bounced and flowed as she began to walk up the stone path. She quickened her pace the rest of the way, eyeing the two centaurs that stood in front of the tall inviting doors.

She rushed through a curtsey before hastily requesting a presence with the royal family. The guards looked to each other and merely chuckled. "Why, my Lady?"

Her voice was smooth and silky like the long flowing hair down her back. "I bring news from the South, kind sirs. Two strangers are wandering near the Archenland border." She paused, eyeing the two guards. "They don't appear to be Narnian or Archenlander, and I've heard of the recent mishap with those fools from Calormen." Her eyebrows lifted, waiting for a response.

Their faces hardened. With a gruff noise, one of the centaurs turned to head into the castle. "Wait here. I shall only be a moment."

A faun was soon escorting the dryad into the castle and they rushed into the Main Hall as quickly as his short legs could go. The faun turned away from the dryad and announced her presence to the King and Queens.

"Queen Susan, King Edmund, Queen Lucy – Lady Cerese to see you. Do you require anything else, Your Majesties?" His voice was scruffy and rushed.

The youngest spoke with a small smile on her face. "No thank you, Mr. Tumnus. You've done enough. I'll come find you after?"

A smile appeared behind the facial hair of the faun. "Yes, of course Lucy." With a nod he turned and left, leaving the four in the Main Hall.

The attention of the three rulers turned to Cerese, who stood in front of them. She dipped down into a deep curtsey, eyeing the floor in front of the eldest queen. "I apologize if I have interrupted anything of importance, Your Majesties, but I bring news from Glasswater Creek." She rose and stood tall, a serious look on her face. "I spotted two strangers at a small campsite, just south of the Dancing Lawn. They didn't feel familiar, so I thought it best that you were informed at once."

A puzzled look flashed on Queen Susan's face as she turned to her brother and whispered, "You don't think there are more, do you?" The King pursed his lips, looking between the Forest Nymph and his sister.

Cerese knew that subtle comment was not meant for her ears, but she hesitantly continued. "The Daughter of Eve didn't appear to be from here. She seemed… different."

"_She_? How so?" The youngest Queen joined the conversation, taking a step towards King Edmund.

"Aye, My Queen. Her garments were not of familiar Narnian garb. She wore trousers akin to a man. She was as pale as the sand below the castle. And her hair was a silvery-blonde color, more blonde than our Archenland neighbors. And she was with a horse, which looked nothing like the Horses here. It was not sleek and lean, but rather bulky and round and muscled. And short. And its coat was as black as night." She paused again, looking at Queen Lucy. "It was rather odd, to be honest. I'd never seen anything like the pair. Which is why I came here as swiftly as Aslan allowed."

The three royals quietly stood in front of her. She could tell something was amiss from the moment she stepped into the castle, and the visage of her Gentle Queen confirmed her suspicions. She continued to describe what she witnessed, down to the peculiar pattern of the girl's tunic and the queer dark leather saddle with straps and ropes and bags attached to it. A very small part of her considered this confession rather disheartening, as she didn't want to put these visitors in harm's way. The other side of her, however, ignored her conscience. She did her duty to protect the realm, and there was no shame in honesty.

XOXO

_Edmund_

After talking amongst themselves, they thanked Cerese for her loyalty and information and dismissed her. Something needed to be planned, and as quickly as possible. They began to briskly walk down another hallway towards a meeting room, quickly throwing ideas at each other. Hopefully they could find Peter and brief him on the details.

Lucy was the first to speak. "Well if they don't appear to be soldiers, could they be a threat?"

"But can we completely trust Cerese's description? Even she said it was 'rather odd,'" Edmund questioned. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to completely trust the opinions of others. Even if it were his own people.

Lucy pursed her lips in thought before suggesting, "We could send a party out to see for ourselves."

"Be logical. We need to have everyone ready in case there really _is_ a problem with the Calormen Empire." Susan threw her hand into the air, as if she couldn't be listening to something as silly as a search party.

Edmund eyed his elder sister and asked, "What do you mean 'everyone?' We're not going to war, Susan."

"I know, Ed. But what if we have bigger problems to worry about?"

Edmund knocked four times and quickly opened the door to the council room. The three swiftly entered and sat down around the dark oiled table. Light shined through the tall narrow windows, making the castle room much more inviting than the stone walls let on. It was decorated with battle regalia from Narnian lore, as well as other Narnian artifacts. Books and assorted parchments were strewn over the table and left little room to actually sit and work. At the end of the table sat Peter, who twirled an ink quill in his dry, rough hands.

Without looking up from his work, he sighed and said, "Thank you for waiting for my answer, Edmund. Of course you may come in."

"You're welcome. _We_ have something important to discuss." the young King retorted and pulled out a chair.

This caused Peter to look up, and he finally realized his sisters were in the room as well. He quietly apologized, blaming his ill behavior on his stress and work. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Once seated, Susan spoke first. "With all the treaties and proposals and such going on, we'll need to handle this sooner rather than later. I don't think we should put this off, only to find out there are problems elsewhere." She looked at her younger brother, who was about to say something, before she added, "I know it's just diplomatic conversation, Ed. But what if a dispute arises?"

"Edmund and I would have told you of even the slightest hint of disgruntle. Have faith, sister." Peter leaned back in his chair. "Now what's going on?"

Lucy turned to her sister and asked quietly, "Do you really think there are more Calormene soldiers wandering through Narnia?"

"There's only one way to find out." Both of the girls and Peter turned to Edmund, who only shook his head. "I really believe a search party would be best. I can take several guards with me, in case we run into any sort of trouble."

"No, Edmund. You are not wandering through the woods." Susan sounded like a mother, scolding her child for wanting more cookies before supper.

"It's not wandering if you know what you're doing." He replied through gritted teeth. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Susan's choice of words, even though he tried to keep that to himself. "And what should we do, wait until it's too late? What if more of them are slithering around the country, spying again? Or Aslan knows what." Edmund scanned the room and locked eyes with his brother, and the pair wordlessly acknowledged each other's thoughts.

"No. I don't think that's the smartest plan." Susan kept protesting Edmund's idea, but the stubborn young man didn't seem to budge.

"Maybe we could throw a party instead. And invite them. You know, _really_ confuse them."

"What are you implying?"

"We need to give them time to coordinate their outfits."

"Edmund!" Susan's voice squeaked as she glared at her brother.

The bickering continued for several more minutes with both unrelenting in their stances. Edmund's wry remarks were of no help, and only pushed Susan deeper into the ground. Lucy decided it was now or never, so she stood up and quietly spoke.

"Susan, I know you're going to be angry with me for it, but I agree with Edmund. I think we need to send out a greeting party and eliminate the idea of more hostility." Lucy glanced between her siblings, waiting for a reaction. "I refuse to sit here and _not_ do anything."

"I fail to see how sending anyone out to find this person will help." Susan crossed her arms and huffed angrily.

Peter finally spoke as he set his quill down. "What if word gets out that we were told of something like this, and we failed to act? Or, worse than failed, we chose to ignore it? I know that won't sit well with the kingdom. We need to do everything we can to protect Narnia." His voice resonated with authority and wisdom. Was he really only two and twenty years of age?

Edmund continued, adding, "If we went out to investigate, we're only eliminating the possibility of a threat. It could be something completely different, or it could be something far worse. Either way, we need to go out and start crossing things off the list. We should address – no, _need_ to address – the issue. We asked our country to help us. Now we have to return the favor."

"You and your lists." Susan rolled her eyes.

"How did Cerese know of the issue with the spies?" Lucy was still sitting quietly next to Susan, and her voice was barely louder than a whisper. Edmund could tell that Lucy was still bothered by the previous incident, as she hated to see others hurt or upset.

"Word travels quickly when the entire country is alive, Lu. The trees have ears, the birds can speak, and the wind can carry the voices of the entire kingdom. Which is exactly why we need to do something." Edmund stubbornly reiterated. The last part was directed to Susan, and he glanced at her across the table.

"I agree." Peter nodded to Edmund.

"As do I." Lucy added.

Susan sat soundlessly with her arms crossed. Her body was rocking slightly as she bounced her foot under the table, as most young women do when they're slightly annoyed. After a silent moment, she exhaled and relaxed her shoulders. "Fine. But we're sending guards with you, Edmund. No arguing." She cracked a faint smile. "And try to stay out of trouble, will you?"

* * *

So I updated this chapter after I already posted it. I'm one of those people that is constantly finding things to change... oops.

Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Narnia, 1009_

_Verlora_

Lora woke to a tickling feeling on the side of her neck. When she didn't respond quickly enough, the tickling and hot breath turned into a wet, slimy lick across her cheek.

"Mmmwhadoyouwann…" she mumbled as she rolled away. The ground underneath her was hard and wet, and she could feel the spot in her back flare where she was going to be sore later. The morning dew gave everything a soft and comfortable look, but her body knew otherwise. She buried her face in her arms, peeking underneath them to see her Horse step closer.

"Wake up. We should get an early start today."

Lora slowly sat up in her makeshift bed while rubbing her eyes. "Wasn't yesterday enough of an early start?"

"It was, and we are going to need all the time we can get today."

"Mmmaybe a few more minutes," Lora yawned and flopped back down. Her eyes immediately closed and she basked in the early morning sunlight. She usually wasn't this tired in the mornings. She was used to rising with the sun and getting an early start on chores and work for the day. However, she only wanted to sleep today.

With many more pushes and nudges and licks from Asima, Lora was finally up and getting ready to head out. After a delightful breakfast of dry bread and cold water, Lora wandered to the nearby creek to fill her canteen and splash water on her face. It was like the liquid had a mind of its own and knew how to wash the slumber away. As she stared down into her rippled reflection, she could have sworn she saw another smiling face in the water _wave_ to her. She frantically looked behind her and realized she was alone. She brushed it off, blaming it on the recent stress from yesterday, and headed back for camp. Asima continued to nibble the nearby grass as Lora tacked her up and mounted. By the time the sun was up over the eastern horizon they were on their way. Neither knew where they were headed, but Lora trusted Asima and let her lead.

The woods today seemed as tranquil as yesterday when they first arrived. There was a steady pulse that Lora and Asima could feel; as if the trees were breathing and hearts were beating. As they continued through the green and brown maze, they heard quick rustling in the bushes nearby.

There seemed to be chatter, very hyper and high pitched, coming from within the bushes. Lora quietly dismounted and crouched, slowly approaching the bush in question. In a matter of seconds a Squirrel darted up the tree nearby, its mouth bulging with nuts of some sort. It froze halfway up the tree and stared at the two strangers.

Asima lowered her head towards the creature and asked, "Hello, my dear Narnian. Are you a talking Squirrel? Or just a squirrel?"

Whispering out of the corner of her mouth, Lora said, "Asi why are you talking to a squirrel? You sound ridiculous."

"Hush, you fool. I am busy." The Horse turned her attention back to the Squirrel. "I am so sorry. We did not mean to frighten you. My name is Asima." She bowed her head gracefully.

Its fluffy tail twitched before quickly responding with a full mouth. After seeing the confused faces of the Human and the Horse, the Squirrel removed its delicious treasure and started over. "Greetings, Narnians! My name is Chutney." His eyes seemed to spasm as he spoke. "And who might you be, Daughter of Eve?"

It took a moment for Lora to realize she was being asked a question. It felt very uncanny as she introduced herself to another Animal. "My name is Verlora."

"Ahh, it is a pleasure to meet the two of you. Now enlighten me! What brings you so south in Narnia on this very eve of spring?"

"Pardon my questions, dear friend, but how far south? It appears we are lost. I have been gone for quite some time, and have not regained my bearings as quickly as I had hoped. "

"Why, dear Horse, you've almost crossed into the mountains of Archenland! The bubbling water you hear is Glasswater Creek. These woods, my dear home."

He continued on for another few minutes, rambling about this area of Narnia. He claimed these trees were much taller than anywhere else in Narnia. He beamed with affection when speaking of the crystal clear water, which earned its name rightfully so. His chest puffed and his miniscule muscles tensed when he announced just how many nuts he buried for this coming spring and summer. His family of Squirrels happened to have several distant cousins living in Archenland, which he always found strange.

"Why would a talking family of Squirrels want to leave Narnia now that the Witch was gone?" He pondered out loud. "There aren't any talking Beasts to the South. And the nuts up here are simply outstanding compared to the dry hollow things found down there."

"Witch?" Asima interrupted.

"The White Witch, my dear Mare! How could you forget of the Long Winter? The frozen tundra, the menacing frostbite, the chilling winds, the infinite layers of icy cold snow blanketing all the nuts?" He paused for a moment, noticing the wide eyed looks he was receiving. His tone was much softer now as he asked, "Pray tell, how long has been your absence?"

Lora looked over at Asima, who seemed reluctant to answer the question. She asked, "How long has King Gale been at the throne of Narnia?"

A baffled look came across Chutney's face. "Noble Mare, King Gale has been dead for over seven hundred years. The Royal Pevensie Family sits in throne now." Chutney paused again, and his voice rang with apprehension. "From where did you say you originate?"

The air seemed to grow thick before Lora cut in. "It's a long story."

"Yes, and it seems to keep growing," a frustrated Asima commented.

Chutney flinched as he watched the girl reach for her neck. There hung a beautifully carved ivory-colored stone of some sort, linked to a dainty silver chain. He stared at her as she rolled it between her fingers. He noticed the intricate carvings and smooth surface. It seemed to glow in the sunlight and looked perfect against her pale skin. He jumped with astonishment as something stirred within in. However, he quickly brushed it off when he noticed Lora's eyes were studying him.

Lora broke the silence again, sensing the Squirrel's intense observation. "Well, we better be on our way. It was a pleasure to meet you, Chutney. Asi?"

"Yes, thank you very much for your time, Master Squirrel. We appreciate your friendliness."

"You are most welcome." He paused before continuing, "I hope you find what you are looking for."

XOXO

_Edmund_

Before the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, Edmund was already making his way down to the dining hall. He'd grab a quick bite to eat, cram some extra rolls in his bag, and depart with his 'greeting party,' as Lucy had worded it.

He sighed, hoping it would only remain a greeting.

Edmund would help as often as he could with international matters. The young king knew that Peter would seek his council when needed, and he would gladly share his opinion and advice whenever called upon. Sometimes, however, Peter needed to work alone – one of the many strenuous responsibilities of the High King, as well as being a stubborn and prideful older brother. With his brother preoccupied with these foreign affairs, it was up to Edmund to take care of his sisters. Even though they certainly didn't need taking care of, and even though he certainly didn't feel like he should be taking care of anyone. Nine years had passed since his severe lapse of judgment. Nine years since Aslan himself had declared the two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve as Kings and Queens of Narnia. Nine years of peace and prosperity.

It was the little comments that bothered him the most. He knew Susan didn't mean anything when she told him to 'stay out of trouble,' but he couldn't help it. He couldn't control his runaway thoughts and guilt. His kingdom always encouraged him and supported him, but he couldn't help but doubt them at times.

So here in front of him was another chance to prove how great of a King he aspired to be.

He entered the dining hall and was surprisingly greeted by Susan and Lucy. He hadn't expected anyone else to be up at this hour. They sat at the far end of the long table, their flowing hair neatly wrapped back behind their shoulders. The two women were already eating and conversing, but paused and bid good morning to their youngest brother. After exchanging quick smiles and greetings, he sat down and filled his plate with a warm and sweet breakfast.

"Did you really think we would be sleeping? Of course we'd come down to see you off. Silly Edmund!" Lucy joked as she wiped her mouth delicately with her napkin.

"Thank you, Lu." Edmund smiled as he gulped down his water. It was cold and refreshing, which was just the thing he needed to wake him up.

Susan cut into her breakfast and said, "Ed, I've spoken with the party already. You'll be with Orieus, as always, and-"

"Susan, please relax. I'll be fine. I promise." He softened his expression and threw on a playful smile. "I can lace up my own boots and everything."

The Gentle Queen rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well thank Aslan. I feel much better now."

After breakfast, the three of them headed out to the main gate to meet with the rest of the party. A Centaur, a Fox, and two Dwarfs, two ponies, and a Horse were waiting at the end of the stone path. They all were armed with weapons, including swords, daggers, longbows, and crossbows.

General Oreius bowed his head as Edmund approached. "The morning is good, Sire. Are you ready?" The massive centaur was not one to be trifled with. He was always direct and to the point – usually, the point being the end of his swords. It was a trait that Edmund admired about the General. His massive chest was covered in an angular plate of armor, and his dwarf-forged swords were strapped to the sides of his dark bay barrel. His well-defined arms were bare and as intimidating as the rest of him.

Edmund had to look up to the giant centaur to meet his gaze. "Yes, General. Very much so. I take it the rest of us are ready to set off?"

Confirmations from the others reached the King's ears as he smiled. Philip came over to greet him, as the stallion always did. Although it wasn't the norm to ride a talking Horse outside of battle, Philip insisted that he accompany the group; he was even more persistent that he carried the King. Edmund always appreciated these little things. With poise, he pulled himself up into the saddle and turned to his sisters and Mr. Tumnus, who came out and stood by Lucy.

"King Peter sends his best wishes, your Highness." Mr. Tumnus sadly smiled, not fond of being the bearer of bad news. Edmund nodded and thanked him, knowing his brother was busy and needed elsewhere.

"Good luck, Brother. Safe travels, and may the Lion bring you back safely." Lucy waved to Edmund with a smile on her face.

Susan also smiled as she rested a hand on his knee. "I hope you find what you are looking for."

* * *

And that's chapter 6 folks. FYI - I went back and changed chapter 5. Nothing major, just some of the dialog from Edmund and his family. I'm trying to do a better job of making Edmund a little snarky and witty and a clever ass, so hopefully I can do him justice.

Thank you to those who have Favorited and reviewed and are following this story! As well as my beta, ArandoraStar. It means a lot to me that someone is actually reading this. I've been having a lot of fun writing this, so hopefully someone is enjoying the reading :)

Let me know what y'all think! I look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
